Hyrule Warriors
Hyrule Warriors (ゼルダ無双, Zelda Musou) is a collaboration title between Nintendo and Koei set in the former's long-running Legend of Zelda franchise. Hisashi Koinuma and Yosuke Hayashi are the producers; Eiji Aonuma is the supervisor. The director for the Koei-Tecmo side is Masaki Furusawa. According to Aonuma, the developers consider the game a "celebration title" created by and made for Zelda fans. Kou Shibusawa is uninvolved with development but expressed hopes for the title to sell one million units worldwide. Early buyers can receive a serial code for three "Courage" costumes that can be used in the game. The Premium Box edition has an illustrated databook, a Triforce table clock which plays a short version of the main theme as an alarm, and three "Wisdom" costumes. The larger Treasure Box edition includes the first print and the Premium Box bonuses with a Link scarf, a miniature treasure box replica that opens with the familiar Zelda tune for treasure, and two "Power" costumes. Consumers who order the game from Gamecity can receive an exclusive postcard set with their purchase. Wonder Goo is offering a limited edition strap. The game's downloadable version is worth 7.8 GB. The game's narrator for the Japanese dub is Mie Sonozaki. Plot The Triforce is an artifact of hope containing pieces of "Power", "Courage", and "Wisdom" with the power to grant any wish. Long ago when an ancient evil threatened to overtake Hyrule, a hero assembled the Triforce to defeat it. The villain's soul was sealed into four crystals. Three of the crystals were sent to faraway lands through dimensional portals and one was sealed within the divine Master Sword. Cia is a witch who was tasked with maintaining the pieces of the Triforce. Although once a good person, Cia became infatuated with Link and envious of Zelda. Her jealous mind unleashes the once sealed evil onto Hyrule. She creates a world combining the Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, and Ocarina of Time realms. Link must rescue Zelda and save Hyrule from the clutches of darkness. Gameplay The basic controls and basic gameflow are similar to most Warriors titles, Y''' being normal attack and '''X serving as the charge. Some of the available maneuvers include evasive rolls (B') and back flips. It is possible to play the entire game GamePad only; Wii U Pro Controller and the Wii Remote + Nunchuk set up is supported in local multiplayer mode. Hearts indicate a character's overall health. Leveling up boosts a character's health capacity and attack power. Characters who fight can fill the Experience Gauge located under the KO Count by defeating foes. Players can increase the maximum health capacity for all playable characters by collecting heart pieces or heart containers scattered throughout each stage. These can often be found by the characters with an appropriate heart icon in the stage selection screen. The green bar in the GUI is used for magic. The magic gauge fills up by picking up magic pots from defeated enemies. Players can activate a spell called Focus Spirit to enhance their character's strengths or agility once the magic gauge is filled. While under the effects of Focus Spirit, players earn bonus rupees if they defeat a certain number of foes. Yellow bars serve as a character's Special Technique gauge which can be filled by finding Triforce pieces around the map or by hitting foes. Each character has a different Special Technique ('A) when Focus Spirit is in active use. Leveling up during battle completely fills this gauge. Players are encouraged to find a particular monster's weak point in their attack patterns. If successful, the monster will be stunned and a "Weak Point Gauge" hovers above them. The objective is to gradually chip away at the gauge's endurance before the monster recovers. Massive damage is dealt to the monster if the player completely destroys the gauge ("Weak Point Smash"). Bosses serve as the main threat for each level. Most characters have access to various weapons and items from Zelda to eliminate enemies, which can be acquired by defeated foes or opening chests (Y'). Players can only change their arsenal before a battle by visiting the following facilities at the bazaar. *'Training Dojo - Pay a Rupee fee to automatically level up inactive characters. *'Apothecary' - Purchase potions with Rupees. Potions can only be used once in battle for various beneficial effects. *'Badge Market' - Create badges for boosting a character's abilities. Rupees and raw materials collected during or after battle are used here. *'Junk Shop' - Forge weapons with new skills. Can be used to extract raw materials from dismantled weapons. The majority of the game is partly-voiced. Story and battle character dialogue are silent with limited audible utterances and quotes; the third-person omniscient narration is fully voiced. Downloadable content includes costumes. An update will include new characters, weapons, scenarios, and a brand new mode. Modes Legend Mode Main story mode separated into seven chapters. Clearing this mode unlocks the second Gold Skulltula on a map and Harder difficulty. Free Mode Reprise of other Warriors titles. Adventure Mode Board game experience which uses classic Legend of Zelda visuals. Event cards are used to proceed on a 16 x 8 square grid. The main objective for each map to defeat the boss. Players must search for the key to the boss's dungeon in order to complete the map. Fairies can be rescued on the side to protect the player character from traps. Secondary objectives may be present based on the selected player character. Score A or S ranks in the map's battle sequences to obtain rare items. Exclusive battle scenarios and opponents are present. This mode must be played to unlock materials, weapon upgrades, heart pieces, and additional characters. Online multiplayer is available only in this mode. Characters For a cohesive list of minor characters, please visit Unit Types (Hyrule Warriors). Playable *Link *Impa *Princess Zelda *Lana *Sheik *Darunia *Princess Ruto *Midna *Agitha *Fi *Zant *Ghirahim *Ganondorf Enemies *Cia *Valga *Wizzro *Argorok *The Imprisoned *King Dodongo *Gohma *Manhandla *Beast Ganon Stages *Hyrule Field *Lanayru Gorge *Palace of Twilight *Eldin Caves *Twilight Lands *Land in the Sky *Sealed Grounds *Faron Woods *Death Mountain *Lake Hylia *Temple of the Holy Sword *Palace of the Mind *Gerudo Desert *Ganon's Castle Medals Related Media A playable demo was present at E3 2014 with additional playable characters (Zelda and Midna) revealed. An early peek of Nintendo's E3 [https://twitter.com/EdgarAllanPwn/status/475661491035590657 Zelda trailer] was posted onto Twitter before the main event. It was given coverage during E3 Nintendo Treehouse Live and an after show session. Producer Hayashi presented the game during the second half of the July 24 Denjin☆Gacha! episode. The completion conference was broadcast live on July 31, 14:00 (JST). Kou Shibusawa, Shigeru Miyamoto, the supervisors, the producers, and Haruna Iikubo, Morning Musume. '14 member and sub-leader, were appeared for the presentation. The idol received a treasure box with Miyamoto's autograph and gleefully showed it off on the group's blog. Nico Nico users could watch a follow-up program that included a Twilight Princess Let's Play on August 1, 20:30 (JST). It was the star title for the August 5, 12:00 (JST) Nintendo Direct episode. A closed early trial in Japan took place July 31st. Participants received an original clear file for their trouble. Weekly Famitsu included a digital compilation within its September 4 issue. Gallery HW Limited Edition Cover.png|European Limited Edition box zeldam-denjingachafanart.jpg|''Denjin☆Gacha! Zelda Musou'' fanart by viewer Shuten zeldam-kitasenri.jpg|Nojima Kitasenri Oda Nobunyaga plug Trivia *The Materials Book reveals an unused female Link lookalike named Linkle (リンクル, Rinkuru). The concept echoes a Western Internet misunderstanding regarding Link's gender in the E3 2014 teaser for The Legend of Zelda. External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official Facebook, Official Youtube channel *Official North American site, Official Youtube channel *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *Dengeki Online Eir Aoi play report Category:Games